Background from “solar power around a vertical pole”: “Some people may use generators are solar panels as an alternative power source. Unfortunately, generators are noisy, require fuel, and are generally undesirable, whereas solar panels require large amounts of space to arrange solar panels side-by-side to generate a sufficient amount of power. This can limit solar panel power generation to only select areas with wide-open spaces, preventing many people from installing solar panels in their backyards, cities, and other places where space is at a premium. An efficient alternative is desired.”